familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pocahontas County, West Virginia
Pocahontas County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population was 9,131. It was established in 1821, and is named in honor of the Native American Pocahontas. Its county seat is Marlinton6. Pocahontas County is the home of the National Radio Astronomy Observatory Green Bank Telescope and is part of the National Radio Quiet Zone. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,439 km² (942 sq mi). 2,435 km² (940 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.17%) is water. The highest point is Bald Knob on Back Allegheny Mountain, located in the western half of the county. At 4,842 feet, it is the second highest point in the state. Major Highways Adjacent Counties *Randolph County (north) *Pendleton County (northeast) *Highland County (east) *Bath County (southeast) *Greenbrier County (southwest) *Webster County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,131 people, 835 households, and 527 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (10/sq mi). There were 7,594 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.38% White, 0.78% Black or African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.05% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 0.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,835 households out of which 25.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.90% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.10% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county, the population was spread out with 20.90% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 27.40% from 45 to 64, and 17.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 106.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,401, and the median income for a family was $32,511. Males had a median income of $26,173 versus $16,780 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,384. About 12.70% of families and 17.10% of individuals were below the poverty line, including 20.20% of those under age 18 and 14.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated towns & cities *Town of Durbin *Town of Hillsboro *Town of Marlinton Unincorporated communities National Natural Landmarks in Pocahontas County *Cranberry Glades Botanical Area *Gaudineer Scenic Area *Swago Karst Area See also * Cass Scenic Railroad State Park * Droop Mountain Battlefield State Park * Greenbrier River Trail * National Radio Astronomy Observatory * Watoga State Park * Shavers Mountain Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Pocahontas County, West Virginia Category:Established in 1821